Ranma: Let Me See That Thong
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Laundry day and Ranma doesn't have a thing to wear except...Yes, a skimpy, pink thong... But HE refuses to wear it until the Tendo girls make him until his clothes dry. But with Happosai running around, what is a Guy/Girl to do it? Comedy.


_**"Let Me See That Thong"**_

Ranma preferred his traditional boxers say to briefs because they gave him freedom, but at the moment he would take briefs as opposed to wearing a women's thong.

Laundry day was today, but he had no clothes to wear as they were blowing dry in the wind and he had just come out from having a shower.

"No, no, no!" he shouted, facing Akane in a towel. "I will not wear _that_!

Nabiki was standing next to her holding up a very skimpy, pink, almost see-through pair of women's underwear that would make Happosai drool with desire. But they didn't interest Ranma, especially if _he_had to wear it.

And he was a guy.

"Turn to a girl and it won't matter," Nabiki said. "Then we can pick something nice for you to wear out of Akane's closet."

"Why my closet? He has woman's clothes."

"I dare you to say that again!" he threatened.

"You're half guy, half girl - "

"I'm ALL man, Akane! I'm just cursed!"

"You're telling me."

"What was that?" he growled.

Kasumi came over with a bowl of cold water and Ranma immediately cowered. "D-dont you dare, Kasumi," he said, holding his arms out, as if _that _would stop the water from penetrating his body when splashed?

"Don't be a coward, Ranma," the older Tendo daughter said. "We need you to be cooperative until your clothes are dry. No school today, so no need to worry..."

"Hey, I'm no coward. Nothin' frightens me." Kasumi threatened to splash him. "Well, almost nothin'. I rather sit buck naked in the backyard _as a guy _in full view then put on that thing!" He pointed at the pink thong.

"It's not so bad." Nabiki looked it over. "It's part of Happosai's collection. I imagine it has some interesting stories to tell."

"Now you're being disgusting," Ranma said. "I'm not putting on somethin' the freak stole!"

"It's been washed. The old man takes care of his stuff. It's even been ironed and pressed. It sparkles."

"Now you're creeping me out. And other thing. If I put that thing on, you'll just take a picture of me when I'm not lookin' and sell it to Kuno. Now I feel like throwing up."

"I wouldn't do that."

"The answer is - " Kasumi splashed him. "- _no_!"

From guy to girl - his big, buxom breasts exposed, the towel around his now narrower waist - he eyed Kasumi with disdain and contempt. "I hate you."

Kasumi smiled friendly-like. "You don't really mean that, Ranma. Now put on the thong!"

Now that he was a girl, the problem of him being female and putting on the thong was next to moot, albeit a psychological one.

He even had an enjoyable time picking out an outfit to wear from Akane's closet as his clothes seemed too drab. Akane had bought some new stuff lately and they looked better on him than her - for which she hated him for.

Akane had bigger hips as a girl while Ranma's were narrower and certain clothes looked better on _him_.

But he wouldn't be caught dead in public even as a girl in clothes like these if he could help it. And especially anywhere near the hug-squeezing, love-struck, over-obsessive and often egotistical Kuno, who didn't know Ranma girl-side was just that - only one side of him, the cursed side.

If he wasn't trying to antagonize his boy-side, Kuno was whispering love poems to his girl-side. It just crept him out even when he was a girl.

For the rest of the day, he sat around the Tendo house in girl's clothes. He would never admit it to _anyone_, but the thong actually felt pretty good. It fit comfortable and was soft against his skin, unlike his shorts that were loose and baggy to let his genitals flow free.

He mentally slapped himself. What on earth was he saying!

He was a guy.

Sometimes he wondered if changing into a girl was affecting him psychologically. Like certain brain chemicals changing around, causing him to have temporary fits of delusion - that he liked wearing women's clothes.

He watched as his shirts, pants and even boxers blew in the wind to dry on a clothesline in the backyard. The Tendo's didn't have a clothes dryer, so this was the only way to dry clothes, otherwise he'd be a guy right now and wearing his own boxers _now_.

"_Ranma!_"

_Oh no_, Ranma thought. He turned. _The freak!_

He was bothered enough by wearing women's clothes, now he would have to fight off this old pervert with a stick. Every time Happosai was around, he wanted to either squeeze, pat, or hump him. And it was more than Ranma could bare.

He would rather wear wet clothes _as a guy_!

The freak leapt at him. And Ranma leapt away. The freak then began to chase him throughout the house in lustful intention.

"Stay away! Stay away!"

Ranma raced into the kitchen, grabbed a bucket of warm water and then stopped. Happosai blocked the door.

"No where to run, Ranma," the old pervert said.

"No where to run, but aint outta options," and he poured the water over himself.

He was a guy again, but in girls clothes. Wet girls clothes.

The tightness of the clothes took his breath away as did the very tight thong. Happosai made a quick exit, disgusted by male-Ranma in woman's clothes, which even Ranma shared those sentiments. And he started to peal them off until he was down to the pink thong, which was now so embedded up his butt crack and the front wedging his genitals up so tight, that his voice was at least two octaves higher.

He heard a click. "Now that's a keeper," Nabiki said, just after she took a picture with her camera.

Ranma's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Blackmail is master's game," she said.

And Ranma screamed.

With him wearing the thong, it sounded more like his girl side. He then searched frantically for a pair of scissors to cut the thong off him.

But then he saw Nabiki standing at the kitchen door way, waving them in her hand.

"A good tactician is always prepared." She smiled. "Shall we say 5,000 Yen?"

**End.**


End file.
